


Good Morning

by dangerbread



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Griskall, I'm still not that great at fluff but I'm pretty happy with this one, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, These two are so fricken cute wtf guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bruh this is kinda short tho, i puked as much fluff into it as i could though so i think its fine, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerbread/pseuds/dangerbread
Summary: Iskall and Grian share some early morning kisses and cuddles.Requested by a non-AO3 user with the graceful name of "B"! :)





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Started this ages ago, and finally finished it. I guess probably cause I just wrote another almost entirely fluff thing, so I had the stamina to finally finish this one, too! And please feel free to request something from me, cause I'm terrible at coming up with my own ideas to work off of cause all my energy is going into some other giant fic I'm doing sjdfkf

The last thing Grian remembered was passing the hell out in Iskall's arms out of his own exhaustion the night before, and now he was suddenly waking up. He didn't quite remember falling asleep in the first place, so he was a tad confused at first about where he was, or why he woke up out of the blue, "Hey, sleepy head." a voice whispers to him. Ah, yes. Iskall. As Grian's senses came back to him in full, he grumbles to himself; Iskall had woken him up.

"_Nooo_, five more minutes!" Grian complains, shutting his eyes as tight as he physically could, while shoving his face into Iskall's chest. It was so warm and comfortable where he was, and he was still tired. Of course he didn't want to move!

Iskall chuckles, the sound rumbling deeply in his chest, and Grian swore he could feel it. He hadn't even realized Iskall's arms were around him until Iskall rubs Grian's upper arm gently with his thumb as he kisses the top of his head, "We don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. I could stay here all day with you, and it'd be far from a wasted day..."

Grian flushes lightly from the other's words, his giggling muffled by Iskall's shirt, "Then can we stay here? I want to stay here with you...!" He trails off slightly at the end as he yawns.

"Of course we can, G." Iskall murmurs, closing his eyes again as he snuggles his face into Grian's messy hair. Grian absolutely loved being this close to Iskall. He always felt safe and well loved around his boyfriend, and he wished they weren't so busy all the time so they could just sit around together like this more often. Grian deeply sighs, relaxing his shoulders as he snakes his arms around Iskall to pull him impossibly closer.

They laid like that for awhile, the only noise being their soft breaths. After some time, though it was probably only a minute or two, Iskall pulls Grian a bit further up so their faces were now level. Grian opened his eyes, about to complain about how warm he had just been as cold air hits his face. Whatever Grian had been about to say disappeared before they hit his tongue as Iskall kisses him all over the face.

Grian giggles again at the tickling feeling it left behind, feeling his face grow red again, "I-Iskall! Stop it!" He says between his laughs, playfully trying to push Iskall's face away. Iskall eventually relents, his face a bit pink with a warm smile on his face, and a fond look in his eyes as he laughs softly with Grian, "Now I'm cold again, thanks to you!"

Iskall ignores his whining, instead holding the side of Grian's face with a hand, thumbing his hair out of his face and behind his ear, "Well _sooorry_, I just wanted to look at you again. Is that acceptable?"

Pouting at him, Grian shakes his head slightly in response, "Why can't me sleeping on you end with me actually getting some sleep?" Despite his words, he had a sheepish smile on his face.

Iskall's smile grows, "I dunno, G." He leans closer to press a gentle kiss to Grian's lips, "I think I must love you, or something."

Grian was easy to fluster, so he squeaks and hides his face from Iskall by hugging him again, "I l-love you, too!" He responds, his voice higher than usual. Iskall chuckles again, and moves the hand previously holding Grian's face to the back of his head instead.

Running his fingers through his messy, tangled hair, Iskall closes his eyes again, "Then I love you more." As predicted, Grian leaned into his hand slightly; Iskall had found that the smaller man quite liked having his hair played with.

"No!" Grian whines at him, "Then I love you _even_ more than that!" Iskall hums in response, not adding anything more to their silly conversation. He stops messing with Grian, and they both fall asleep snuggled into each other's arms again.


End file.
